First love
by Amaya Hime
Summary: First love always hurt the most and Natsu was hurt . My first fanfic please read!
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day I wook up happy.. because this day is the day I will tell her my feelings

I'm a little nervous but I trust my feelings even though she didn't accept them I will be proud of myself telling her what's my heart her

I scanned the room there was something missing.. my partner the blue neko happy.. where's him

I didn't care that much I know he must be near the river fishing

Then I took my clothes and I went to the bathroom taking shower and change to my usual outfit

..

I was walking in the street of magnolia then I stopped at flowers shop

" I have an idea " I said while smiling

I went to the flower shop with smile

I liked the flowers smell they were so nice

There was a woman around 40 she knows me from I joined fairy tail

" Ah..Natsu – kun.. we are lucky today to have two members of fairy tail here " she smiled

"Two members! Who is the other one ?" I asked in a surprise

" Gray – kun.. " she answered

" Gray.. how come ?! " I said

" he said that he is gonna displays of marriage "

"WHAT" I said in a shock I think the people around the shop heard me

She smiled again

"Anyway.. " I sighed " I want flowers "

" See what you like and I will give you my opinion "

" Ok.. "

..

While I was looking for a perfect kind of flowers I was thinking of what the woman said about Gray , the first girl came to my mind was Juvia I was sure that she must be Juvia he might have fell for her because she was stalking him always and forever

..

I searched in all over the shop I didn't like the flowers that much but my eyes fell in a big red flowers bouquet it was so beautiful and smell nice I said Immediately

" I will take this ! "

"Nice choice Natsu – kun "

..

I was walking in the street of magnolia thinking of Lucy that I was gonna give her the flowers

` She will love this flowers I believe that ! ` I thought

When I was walking on the street that leads to fairy tail guild I heard cheering from the guild

I Immediately thought that it's gray

` That idiot can someone display of marriage in front of everyone `

I entered the guild holding the bouquet with one hand

I saw something strange

With all those members in front of me Juvia was in the back looking in front of her at where the cheering at

I tried to look between people then I realized a kneeling Gray in front of

" Lucy.. "

End of chapter

Please review!

Goodbye


	2. Chapter 2

" Lucy.."

Natsu dropped the bouquet in the ground he didn't believe what he was seeing

Lucy it was Lucy the girl that wanted to confess his feeling for

She was.. happy .. crying from happiness

He ran away after leaving the flowers in the ground

He didn't know where he was going but just he wanted to stay away from this place his nightmare

..

In the guild

" I can't believe you Gray.. you are really awesome " Mira shouted

" You are a man Gray " Elfman said

And the cheering behind him is not ending while he was blush

Then Lucy grapped his neck and hugged him

" I love you! " she whispered

" I love you too " he said

..

While Natsu was running he ended in the forest where they were spending their free time when they were children

He didn't know why he came here but his leg lead him here

May be because he knows that no one comes here anymore..

He put his back in the tree and slipped down to a sit position , he buried his face into his hands wishing if it was a nightmare he would wake up

He felt a heavy heart he wanted to cry to shout but nothing came

` why.. ` he asked himself

` why it have to be this day why ? `

..

Back to the guild

Mira was scanning the guild with her eyes

" What's wrong mira-nee ? " lisanna asked

" Hmm.. I don't see Juvia.. " Mira said with worry face

" She was here from a moment.. " lisanna said scanning the room

Then the long white hair mage looked down

" .. she is heartbroken.. "

Lisanna also looked down and then sighed

" She lost.. in front of her eyes.. "

".. she is strong.. she can overcome this.. don't worry about her " Mira said smiling

" Yeah.. you are right " Lisanna said with a smile

..

" So.. when do you plan to get married? " Levy asked

" I don't know levy – chan .. but I'm really so happy " Lucy said while looking at the ring and smiling

" Yeah I'm very happy to you.. I will be able to see you as a bride , I wish my day to be a bride to come .. " Levy said and started to daydream

" watch out Lucy.. levy started to envy you .." Bisca said laughing

"EH.. what ?! no I can't envy my friend .. I'm happy for her " she said rushing

"Haha.. I was just kidding .. " Bisca said

` Thank you .. ` Lucy said in her mind smiling

**End of chapter **

**So please please tell me your opinion when you read **

**Sayonara **


	3. Chapter 3

While Natsu was sitting in the forest

He removed his hand from his face

His eyes was red.. the tears.. finally came out

When it finally came he felt his heart was relax

He kept on crying and crying it feels like forever

..

In the guild

"Did anyone saw Natsu today?" Happy asked

"Yes come to think I didn't see him today! " Gray said

" Where is he? He is not even in the home.. " Happy said while looking down to the ground

" Did you go to the river? " Lucy said

".. Yes I went.. but I didn't find anyone.. " he answered

" I wonder.. " Mira said

" Don't worry about flame brain he is alright.. he might be in somewhere sleeping.. " Gray said while smiling

" I hope.. "

..

After nearly an hour from crying and 5 hours from what happened Natsu finally got up and wanted to go back to his house

He didn't have the power to do anything , he felt so weak

..

He reached his home and opened the door staring the inside of his house

Then he entered his house staring at his hammock then he jumped into it

He slept quickly , he didn't even think and tire himself about happened to him today

..

At the night

" I'm going to the home now.. I wish to find Natsu there.. see you later minna " Happy said

" Sayonara Happy.. " Mira said

" I wonder what did happen to Natsu today to make him disappear like that" Erza said holding her cake

" It's strange.. " Mira said looking down to the table

..

" You are staring at the ring from the morning " Gray said smiling

Lucy looked at him.. then she smiled

" I'm saying you there"

He leaned and kissed her forehead

" We will be a great couple " he said smiling

..

Happy entered the home surprised of the sleeping Natsu in front of him

" Natsuuuuu.. " he called then he rushed hugging him

Natsu waked up from the sound he made.. he hugged Happy back " What's wrong Happy?"

Happy looked at him " where were you were today?"

" I didn't feel like coming to the guild today " he said while looking at him

" Why?" he asked looking at him

" I was a little tired.. " he said looking away

" Tired.." This is the first time hearing the dragon slayer say that he is tired

Natsu put himself in a sit position

" You missed what happened today.. " Happy said smiling

He closed his both eyes and asked " what happened today?" he knows well what happened but he didn't want to make anyone to know what's up with him

" Gray was displaying of marriage to Lucy " he said smiling

"..Oh really "

"Yeah.. he called me in the morning to put balloons above the guild

Natsu forced himself to smile

".. I heard also they were dating from two months " Happy said

Natsu stared at the ground " two months " he whispered

" Did you said anything Natsu?" Happy asked

".. No " he answered " come on go sleep I'm so tired and I need also to sleep" he said

"Ok.. "

**End of the chapter **

**Please I need at least one review :D**

**I'm thanking those who made follow to my story**

**Sayonara **


	4. Chapter 4

Next day

"Aaaah this feels so good " the blonde said stretching her hands at the early morning

She smiled looking at her ring ` this is the second day`

She went to her kitchen to cook something to eat

When she started cooking, she felt something missing , it's the salamander Natsu Dragneel.. she wondered normally she can found him in her home in the early morning but today she didn't, even though yesterday . She started to worry about him

Happy told them yesterday that he wasn't when he went back and he didn't come to the guild yesterday.. it's not normal for Natsu to not come to the guild

She decided if she go and didn't find him and he were in his home she will pay him a visit and if he wasn't she will search for him

..

In the guild

Erza was sitting in the chair eating her usually cake when Happy entered from the door of the guild

" Happy.. where's Natsu? Did you find him or not ? " she said before putting the fork into her mouth

" Yeah he is home " Happy answered looking at where she sat then he landed above the bar table

" where he was yesterday all the time ?" Mira asked cleaning the table looking at the blue neko serving to him a fish

" He said he was walking and he didn't feel like coming to the guild" Happy said putting the fish into his mouth

" Didn't feel like coming.. " The redhead said

"It's strange for Natsu.. " The white haired mage said

" Aye.. He also said he was tired that's why" The blue neko spoke

" I'm going to see him.. " Erza Said putting down her plate

As she was walking inside the guild "where are you going Erza ? " Gray said

" I'm going to see Natsu.. " Said Erza

" So he was alive after all.. " He smirked , Erza sent him a glare then she went off the guild

After receiving her glare he was hiding in the corner of the guild

"You look so weak when you afraid" Max said smirking

" Yes yes.. wait until what will Lucy do to you she also a demon" Macaoo laughed

"I feel pity for you" Wakaba Added

Gray got angry from them all he then froze them all

"You look so gloomy" Mira told happy

"Hmm.. it's about Natsu.." He said while looking down with sad annoyed face

"It's alright.. he will be okay .. you know Natsu.. he will never fall down" She said smiling

" I hope.. "

..

Juvia POV:

Juvia is sitting on her bed crying , she didn't sleep from the day before

She was heartbroken.. she bears a lot but can't hide it anymore

` He ignored me, rejected me , hurt me... what hurts me the most isn't that he rejected me it's that he didn't care about my existence there I was like a hidden for him..`

` I was like a shadow to him why did he do that to me why.. ? `

Flashback:

Juvia left the guild with heavy heart , just like Natsu did , trying not to make anyone realize that she left

She returned to her room leaning in her bed as she started crying

Her eyes was red from the tears falling down her cheeks , they didn't want to stop coming down if though she wanted them to stop..

In the night as the tears stopped a little from falling down

She tried so much to sleep but her heart was unbelievably broken the pain of her heart was so much unbearable she just stood on her large window looking at the moon so her tears came down again

End flashback:

Juvia put herself down to the bed trying not to think about that thing and sleep

..

Natsu was staring at the wall in front of him

Flashback

"Natsu.. Natsu wake up already we have to go to the guild " Happy said

" Go alone Happy I'm not in the mood.. " He answered in a sleeping voice as he moved his head to the other side holding his pillow

"Natsu you are so lazy " He said while waving his hand in the ear " Erza won't love it " he added trying to tease him

"Tell her that he is tired"

"Is that your answer"

"Yes.. go"

End flashback

Natsu were trying to sleep but he failed.. he slept so much.. but he didn't want to wake up

What he was only doing staring at the wall

Then he heard the door knocking.. wait he know who it was.. it was Erza he smelled her scent

He sighed as he moved his head to the other way, away from the door

He didn't want to open.. he was sure playing with fire ( for natsu it's nothing meant playing with fire but for erza she was worse than a fire try to make erza angry believe me you will regret it xD )

Erza opened the door it was unlock

She moved to where Natsu were , then she grabbed the cloth of the hammock and then she throwed Natsu down

" ERZA WHAT THE HELL?! " He Shouted

"SO YOU WERE AWAKE AFTER ALL" She said

`Shit..`

It was for sure not Natsu's lucky day..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of the chapter **

**Sayonara minna **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

"Why are you still here we have to do a jop" The scarlet mage said angrily

He stood in the ground his back to the wall then he looked to the other way " I don't feel like going.. I'm tired "

" Like I would believe you "

" Leave me alone.. " He said looking away

She stared at him trying to figure what's wrong with him then she had an idea to figure what happened to him

" Ah Natsu.. did you heard what happened yesterday ?" she asked with hidden smile

He knew what she was talking about but all he said "I'm not interested"

"Oh really, I thought you might be jealous.. you know everyone was teasing you of loving Lucy.. " she smirked

" Like I care, let them do whatever they want "

She started to look at him again " you are jealous.. " the scarlet mage said

" What are hell are you talking about?! Why would I be jealous from the love birds?!" he shouted

She stood up " well, look at yourself "

He looked at the ground trying to find something to say then he stood up " ok I will prove to you that I'm not jealous, I will go congrats them " he said with challenge look

She smiled at him " we will see "

..

At the guild

Mira was serving drinks , Gray was fighting , Levy was reading a book , Happy was eating fish

"Ne Wendy.. " Lisanna called..

" hie Lisanna-san " The small mage answered

"I heard that you are living in fairy hills" she asked

" Yup I do, why ?" she answered

"She hasn't be here sense yesterday.. so I wanted to visit her" She said looking at Wendy's face with worry eyes

"Lisanna.. leave Juvia.. she will be alright " Mira came saying

" But Mira-nee we should be with her in a time like that" She said with serious face

"She is strong, she will recover quickly she only need time

Then Lisanna looked at the ground trying to think of good things that Juvia will do

Behind them was Gajeel who heard every single word , then he decided to leave the guild going to juvia

`I hope that she is alright ` he thought

..

At fairy hills

Juvia was putting her head on her desk then she heard someone calling her from the window

"JUVIA.. JUVIA"

She rushed to the window finding Gajeel calling her

"JUV.." He was cut by her looking at him , she smiled at him then she waved her hand and went to him

.

.

She reached to him forcing herself in a smile "Gajeel-kun.. why are you here? "

He said with blush" I was worried about you" she smiled at him trying to hiding her red eyes from him

"Thank you.. "

"I have to go now.. if you needed anything.. I will be with you.. you know, we know each other from along time.."

"Don't worry about me Gajeel-kun, I will be alright" She smiled " and thank you"

As he left she went to her room , she stood a little in side her room scanning it

It was full of Gray.. Gray's image in the pillow, Gray's tool, Gray's image at the wall

` This room.. need to be cleaned `

..

"Oi Natsu" Erza was walking next to Natsu ,Natsu started to get annoyed by Erza's voice ` she is sure talking a lot`

"Hey answer me while I'm talking " Natsu looked at her

"What's wrong?" He asked with cold voice

"We have to go to a job or Lucy will kill you"

He heard Lucy's name his heart started to pain him again, he didn't recover and he won't as long as he is madly in love with her, he wished that he didn't care about what happens in the world but he lived his life from he was young caring about people and things around him but he didn't do it to himself.. even Igneel he did care about him.. but he believe that Igneel didn't.. and leaving him behind was the biggest prove

"I don't want to" he said with heavy heart

"Excuse me "

"I.. I'm busy so I can't " then he left her looking at his back

"NATSU" she shouted " don't leave while I'm talking to you!" she then hurried to him and gave him a punch in the head

..

At the guild

Erza grabbed Natsu from the scarf dragging him inside , everyone stared at him laughing

" What did he do Erza ?" Gray asked , " he left me while I'm talking"

Gray laughed " I wasn't the only one who got scolded today"

She put him in the ground next to her in front of the bar

Natsu stared at the door of the guild as Lucy entered from the guild

"Ohayo Lu-chan" Levy greeted

"Ohayo Levy-chan " She smiled , then lucy went to where Gray was greeting him with a kiss

"Ohayo Gray" She smiled

"Ohayo.. " He returned the smile

Natsu was sitting behind them , then he forced himself in a smile trying to appear normal

"Oi love birds" He gave them his toothy grin

"Natsu.. "

.

.

.

.

**End of the chapter **

**What do you think about it?**

**Sayonara **


	6. Chapter 6

"Natsu.."

"Where have you been yesterday?! " The blonde asked staring at the salamander with worrying eyes

"Home.. " He answered with cold tone " having a day off.. " he stood up facing her with his eyes

She raised an eye brow "oh really.. I didn't know that the salamander is a human who is taking day off" Lucy said

He gave her a smile because he didn't want to talk to her more because it's still hurts him and even more than before

Lucy sighed as she went to the bar asking Mira t give her some water

..

Natsu went to the jobs board trying to find a perfect job in order to spend the day in something not thinking about what happened, he sighed as he started looking to the job

"Going to a job Natsu.. " Lucy asked Natsu "I need to go for one because I want to pay my rent" she said in innocent tone

Natsu didn't want to focus with her much, he didn't even tire his self looking back at her "Yup I'm going for a one but I'm not taking you" he said but after that he felt regret for saying that he felt himself that he cruel

"Eh! Why" She was shocked , Natsu didn't stand back but instead of apologizing he preferred to provoke her

" Don't you have a fiancé " Natsu smiled " I can't hold Gray's jealousy " the smiled got wider

She stared at him don't know what to say she felt a little heart broken

"Oi flame blame " the raven hair boy came from behind of them , "ah Gray.. Lucy wants to go to a job.. take her".. He looked at him "why don't you go with her, aren't you her partner?"

"Yes I'm.. but you are her fiancé.. you should take care of her" he gave him a smile and grabbed the paper from the board and went to Mira

After he left the place that he were in.. " What's wrong with him? " Gray asked

"Hmm.. I don't know.. he might be tired.. I think " Lucy answered

..

"Having a job Natsu.. " Mira asked , "Yes" he answered with quiet tone

Erza looked at him trying to think of a good idea to know what's had happened to him

"Then I will coming with you" she said standing from her place changing into her usual armor

(Of course Natsu can't say NO to Erza or she will kill him Erza is the kind of the person that is doing everything by force xD)

He looked at her trying to spell some words but it didn't want to come out, he sighed

"Ok.. I will go prepare myself and my bag see you after an hour in the rain station" he said waving his hand to say goodbye

She smiled and felt victory

"Happy come on we are going to a job " Natsu shouted calling Happy

"Aye"

..

"Ne Gray.. I need money" Lucy cried calling Gray

"Ok ok I will go with you.. just let us go take a perfect job" he answered

Lucy jumped from happiness rushing to the board to take a job

He smiled at what he was doing

..

While Natsu was preparing his bag, Happy was putting his fishes in his small his small bag

(small but you should believe that it holds a lot it's happy and fishes love from the first sight :D)

"Natsu.." Happy called

"Yes.." he answered closing his small back bag

"Lucy is coming with us right?"

"..No.. she is going with Gray.. he can take care of her" he said with a little cold tone wishing that Happy will not say Lucy's name again

"..but she is our partner" he said looking to the wooden ground of their house

Natsu sighed then he smiled "it's alright Happy she need to be with him more than us"

Then he grabbed his bag " come on Erza is waiting for us"

"Aye"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End of the chapter minna **

**Sorry for the late I had a lot of exams this week, that's why I hate school ;(**

**Anyway.. about my grammar matter forgive me my normal language is not English but I swear I can talk English :D **

**Anyway I will try my best to give you the best chapters and I will try my hard in improve my English **

**And also one thing.. sometime I'm rushed to update the chapter so some words go out with wrong letters so also forgive me about that thing I will try hard not to be rushed :D**

**..**

**Don't forget to review **

**Sayonara **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

.

.

.

At the train station

Natsu and Happy were waiting for Erza to come, Natsu got bored from waiting

"The hell!" Natsu spoke "didn't she said one hour" he hit the wall behind him

Happy looked at him before he could speak someone talked behind him

"I heard you say something Natsu.. " The scarlet hair said behind him with scary tone holding her beg luggage with the rope

He looked at her "Nah.. I didn't"

"Ok then let's go book for the train" Erza said

..

"What do you mean that there is a damage in the train" Erza said with wide eyes

"Oh.. how lucky I'm" Natsu smiled of course because he don't love riding the train

"Like I said to you ma'am.. it will be fixed in more 5 hours"

"Ok.. "

They left the man standing there and then walked out the station

"I think we have to ride a vehicle" Erza suggested

"No please I don't want to" Natsu cried

Erza sighed and stayed silent "Ok.. let's start our journey"

While they were walking on the way leading them to their job

"I'm tired.." Happy said with depression

Of course he will be tired after five hours walking

"We have been walking five hours now.. if we waited until the train were fixed we will reach quickly"

They left happy talking and no one answered

"Oh come on.. I told you I'm tired" he said again

"Ok ok let's take a rest" Erza said with tired look

Natsu sat and his back to the tree and Erza sat next to him and Happy sitting away from them eating his fish

"Natsu.." Erza called Natsu's name , He looked at her and then answered

"What?"

"You fall in love with Lucy"

Erza didn't know what she is saying it's the first thing came to her mind to talk about since Natsu don't want to talk about what's wrong with him

"EH?!.. what are you saying?!" he said with surprise

"I'm only asking" then she remembered how Natsu stared at the couple back then but she wasn't sure if it's the truth

".. also you looked at them with strange look" she said keep looking at his eyes

Natsu was shocked about what he was hearing it's right that it was the truth but he didn't remember saying anything about that, he opened his mouth to speak then closed it again and he looked at the ground

"T-there is no s-such a t-thing" He lied, he kept on lying to his friends to hide his feeling

Now Erza was sure that he is hiding something

An idea came to her mind since Natsu don't want to talk about that thing

"We are camping here tonight"

"What?!" Natsu asked surprised

"As I said to you.. I'm tired and I can't walk.. also the sun will set down soon if we kept walking we won't get any benefits we will also camp in some other place"

Natsu sighed "I don't get you"

..

Erza was sleeping in her sleeping bag waiting until Happy go in a deep sleep, then she looked for Natsu and didn't find she scanned the place around them and then stood up searching for him

She found him above a tree looking to the night stars

"Natsu.." she called

Natsu looked a the voice of the scarlet mage calling him

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, getting down to face her

"Does that hurt so much" she asked looking to his eyes

"What's hurt?" he asked trying to figure what was she talking about

"Falling in love.." , this time Natsu didn't react angrily he kept looking at the scarlet mage

"You tried it.. ask yourself" Natsu answered Erza then faced her his back and walked away

Erza mouth fell open ` what did he just said?!` she thought to her self

Natsu wasn't just escaping from the truth or trying to tease Erza like happy is doing . he was only tired from the question he was asked he just wanted to forget what happened and start new life

"Natsu wait.. " she hurried to him

"What do you mean ask yourself?" she asked

Natsu with his back to Erza was silent

Then he decided to answer "because you are in love.. "

"Huh!" she was shocked "wait! how did you know that?!"

He looked at her "it's obvious .. and everyone knows"

"Eh!" Erza's face became red as her hair she didn't believe that she is hearing these things from Natsu

"It's.. " she tried to speak but failed she was so embarrassed

"Erza.. " Natsu spoke before she could do it, she looked at him

"Jellal is a good guy.. he also.. loves you.. try to have a chance to win the good one" he said with smile

She blushed a little "N..Natsu.."

"And when you have the good chance.. don't miss or lose it"

She looked at him strangely, he wasn't Natsu she knew the cheerful one he was another one or you can say the sad one

"Natsu.. what chance you are taking about?" she asked want to know if that thing he is it talking about is the same as what she was asking or he only escaping from the answer

Natsu stayed silent for a moment and then answered

"The chance of.. confessing your feelings"

That moment Erza didn't what he means she wanted to know if he was talking about himself in order to comfort him or he is talking about her

There was a moment of silence , both of them were staring in each other, Erza is trying to found some good words to say and Natsu is waiting her to say something

"Natsu.. " she spoke " you can't just escape from the question I asked you and talk about me"

He raised an eye brow

She looked to the ground wanting some words to come from her mouth then she said

"Come on.. I'm waiting for your answer"

"What answer you want?"

"Did you fall for her?"

He looked at her knowing that there's no escape way behind him to escape from

He finally decided to answer because he got board from Erza

"..Yes"

"Natsu I told you to speak the tr-" she said instantly but she was cut

"WHAT?! You fall for her!" she was shocked about his answer even though she was sure about that but hearing him say that is different

"I thought you know" he said coldly

"What?! Yes but hearing you is different!"

"Ah.. can I go back?" Natsu said while turning away from Erza returning to where Happy is

"What?! No wait here!" she grabbed his arm trying to stop him

There was a moment of silence and Natsu was looking in front of him waiting for her to speak

"Natsu..I know it hurts.. it also make you feel shattered.." she said holding his hand and looking to the ground

"That's why we are your friends" she looked at him smiling "I'm here to comfort you"

It was strange.. it was his first time seeing Erza with that soft heart and wanting to comfort him

He faced her "I'm alright.. I mean I will be alright" he spoke

He looked away from her "I will recover now or then.."

"Until That moment I will be right here comforting you" the scarlet mage hugged the salamander

"Thanks.."

.

.

.

.

**End of the chapter **

**Oooh this chapter was so long.. it took me a nearby 3 hours to write :D**

**Anyway the part of Erza and Natsu isn't romance if you expect it as romance it's only a bond between friends **

**I warned you in order to not come and tell me that I'm making a Naza moments :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next morning in the guild

Mira was cleaning the table of the bar

"Offf this day is really boring " she told Lisanna who was sitting in front of her

Lisanna answered her " if Natsu was here it would be more fun "

"..Even Natsu started to be boring.. he was strange yesterday" Mira wondered

"I don't have any idea of it.. " she wondered too

They stayed silent for a moment then they heard a foot steps from behind them they looked at the back it was Juvia the blue haird woman

"Juvia.. " Lisanna said

"Juvia how are you?" Mira asked smiling at her

"Juvia is alright " she smiled also, then she sat at the bar ordering at her

Juvia was trying not make everyone realize her red eyes..

"You are really.. alright.." Lisanna said with worried tone

She looked at Lisanna " yeah.. perfect.." she said smiling

"Juvia have to be strong in order to survive.. " she said looking at the drink she ordered

They stayed silent for a moment, then Juvia spoke again

"I have to find a job, I don't have money" she said smiling

"Ok.. be careful.. " Mirajane said

After she left

"Do you think she will be fine?" Lisanna asked

Mira looked at her ".. she will.. she is strong"

..

".. are you alright Natsu.. " The scarlet haired girl asked

"Yeah.." He answered smiling

She returned the smile and remembered what they talked about the day before

Flashback

"Natsu I'm here to hear you.." she said as she put her hand on his shoulder

Natsu and Erza was sitting in the forest away from happy and there backs to the tree

Natsu stayed silent for a moment

".. The day he came to propose her.. the day I wanted to confess to her.. "

Erza shocked and didn't say anything ..

"I went to the guild with flower's bouquet.. a big beautiful one.. I believed that Lucy would love it.."

"So.. that bouquet was yours.."

"..Yeah.. I entered finding all the cheers around them.. I wondered at first but I believed that he is proposing Juvia but she wasn't the one.."

She put her hand in the his shoulder.. "it's alright.." she tried to comfort him

He wiped his tears that were falling

"I told you.. I will be fine.. " he smiled at her

She smiled then said " you will"

.

.

.

.

**End of the chapter **

**Sorry it was short.. I will try to make the next one longer **

**Sayonara ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

.

.

.

.

.

Erza was walking next to Nastu heading to the town they are doing the mission in , she was wearing her usual armor then a flashback came into her mind that had made her wonder all the time but she finally revealed the truth when she heard the story from Natsu

Flashback :

Mira was staring at the at a big bouquet of beautiful red flowers which she was holding she was wondering who those flowers and left them without taking it

"Hmm.." she said wondering

Erza was eating her strawberry cake "what's wrong Mira?" she asked Mira wondering

Mira after staring to the bouquet along time she finally looked to the crimson sitting in front of her eating "It's this" she answered putting the bouquet down to the bar table "How can someone bring this beautiful flowers and leave them and go?"

Erza swallowed the piece of cake "it might be Gray's flowers"

"I asked him.. but it's not for him, also I asked everyone no one said yes" she said putting her head in the table feeling disappointing

Erza stared at her thinking about who might bring flowers and leave it..

End Flashback:

"Erza.. Erza " Natsu called for Erza

"Huh.. what's wrong?" she asked

"I was calling you.. what's wrong with you?" he asked wondering what was really wrong with her she was spacing out a lot after hearing the story

"I just.. remembered something.. " she said , Natsu was really not in the mood to hear her say something about the thing they talked about, he sure wanted to recover and he decided to build a new life, it's not the end of the world

"Ah.. by the way.. we arrived " he said looking at the scarlet hair

..

Juvia was in the train station returning from the mission she did , she sighed thinking about how she decided to live her life, how she lived hard before joining fairy tail even after because of Gray , she even forbid her self fall in love again but.. she still feel heavy heart it hurts so much but she can go along with the pain she is strong `Juvia can do it, I can do it`

In behind her was Gray and Lucy returning from their mission

"Ah Gray.. Look" Lucy said grabbing his wrist.. Gray looked at where she was telling him to see he found Juvia she was walking to the door

"Juvia.." He said

He was about to call her but Lucy stopped him from doing it.. "No.. don't call her.."

"What's wrong?" he asked instantly, "it's about our relationship" Lucy answered

"What about it? It's our own life" he said looking into her eyes

"I know Gray but.. she is heartbroken.. she needs time.. you should understand her feelings" she said grabbing his hand tighter

"If I about Juvia.. I think she wants to kill us" He said looking to the other direction

She laughed a little " come on we have to go.. " they walked after that

..

Erza , Natsu and Happy finished their mission and they were heading towards the guild

"This mission was very easy "Natsu said putting his both hands in the back of his head

"Talking about it.. the s- class exam is after 5 months " Erza said looking to Natsu in the corner of her eyes

"Yeah I remember it.. I decided I will success this year" He said smacking his two fists into each other

"You are saying this every year Natsu.. " Happy said

"No.. believe me this year I will do it"

"I hope.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End of chapter **

**What do you think about it?**

**Don't forget to review.. **

**Sayonara **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

"Ooooh 4 years has passed already" a long pink haired guy was standing at the top of a top of a valley he was wearing a scarf and black jacket and white T-shirt in the top, and he was wearing a black pants and long boot which was also black. The guy had to scratch on his right eye brow, well it was Natsu

Natsu looked down to his leg `4 years` he thought

Natsu had his memory back from what happened 4 years ago when he became s-class mage and decided to leave in a long mission

Flashback

Natsu had informed the master inside his office that he was going for a five years mission , master was shocked about Natsu's decision normally Natsu was the one who was gathering the member in the guild now he is the one who wants to leave in a mission "why do you want to go in this mission?" the short man with white hair asked

"Because I became an s-class mage.. and I want to become stronger" the pink haired boy said

"Stronger.. the power is not everything" the master said

"But.. I want to find Igneel and.. I really want to be stronger" Natsu answered

Makarov didn't know what he should he saying he can't stop him from doing that and also he can't force him for something he don't like

Makarov stood up and walked to Natsu then he smiled "ok take care Natsu.." he smiled at him

Natsu returned the smile "I will Jeechan" he said

..

Natsu smiled at the flashback and looked at the sky closing his eyes ` Lucy..` he thought smiling a soft smile `after all these years I still have the same feelings for you..`

He returned his head down `I hope you are alright` he thought again

Natsu was walking on the crowded street while he was looking everywhere , he was like; he didn't want to miss anything to see.. he missed everything in Magnolia it's smell, the food, the air and he even missed the people who live in Magnolia.

And to mention the food, Natsu remembered that he have to buy to Happy a present a fish may be he would forgive him for leaving him for 4 years.

Natsu was scanning the shops `Where was the shop?!` he asked himself , he really forgot quickly, or maybe the city changed a bit who knows

While Natsu was scanning the shops then he remembered when he told happy that he was going on a long trip

Flashback

"Happy.. I will go in a mission.. and it will be a long one" Natsu said rubbing the back of his head, he was really nervous he didn't know how could he spell the words to Happy or even how the hell he was gonna go in a mission without his partner who didn't leave him a moment

"Ok Natsu but how long it will be?" Happy said "you know I can't leave Charle for along time" He said blushing

Natsu took a deep breath losing his eyes and let it out "I won't take you" Natsu said

Happy was shocked by what was Natsu had said , he is really kidding isn't it

"What?" Happy said

"As I told you.. I can't take you.. you have your own life here" Natsu forced himself in smiling

"And.. you have a love and friends.. so I can't force you.." Natsu said wishing that he can finish this conversation soon, it was very weird and odd for him to talk to Happy like that

"Natsu.. you are not really taking with your mind are you?" Happy said forcing himself in smiling

"Happy.. please.. I don't want to make you regret that you came with me" Natsu said looking at the ground

"Happy.. I'm not your father or anything.. and you are not my son.. I can't take you wherever I go" Natsu felt himself cruel in the last sentence he felt his heart broke he didn't mean to hurt him he only wanted to make Happy live his life

Happy was shocked about what Natsu was saying looking to the ground when suddenly his tears came down

Natsu looked at him to find a tear rolling down his eye, he felt guilty for saying such a cruel words then he bit his low lip he was trying to hold his tears from coming down, then Natsu grabbed his bag "sorry Happy" He opened the door and left

Happy looked at him until he disappeared and then fell to his knees crying

End flashback

Natsu sighed putting his hand in his face "This will be a little hard" He said

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End of chapter **

**Sorry Minna I was kinda busy studying for my final exams and I wasn't free at all so forgive me if I won't update soon until I finish my exams**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**Sayonara **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mira-ne san " called a young beautiful girl with a cap on her head coming near the barmaid

"Asuka –chan.. what's wrong?" Mira asked smiling at the young girl who was standing in front of her. Asuka was now 7 years old she had grew old and more beautiful she has long black hair making it as a braid she was wearing a pink dress and black boot in her leg

"Did you see mama?" Asuka asked looking right and left , "no.. I didn't she might be with Laki.." "Ok.. thanks" she smiled leaving the barmaid alone

Mira was staring at the young girl from the back and the memories coming to her mind about the young girl five years ago.. how she grow up so fast? How everything changed since Natsu left? How did the time move fast?

Mira sighed as she stared at the door, she always stared at that door for five years waiting for the dragon slayer and the ice mage to return.. yes.. Gray also in a mission for 2 years and half.. it was like since Natsu left.. he felt alone and a little jealous so he decided to leave also

Mira returned to clean the table again.. suddenly she heard someone calling her, this voice.. look familiar

"Mira.." the mysterious guy who was standing in front of Mira called her name

Mira raised her head to find a guy with a long pink hair tied with a tie and a scar in his on his right eye , she froze in her place `it can't be, right? `she thought

"Mira.." he called again giving her his usual toothy grin

"Natsu..it can't be.. you are Natsu!" she said smiling while her eyes started to be teary, Natsu was her friend he was like a brother to her she missed him for sure

"I'm back.. Mira" he smiled

"..welcome back.. Natsu" she smiled back

..

"So.." Natsu said after he swallowed the water he was drinking "What's with everyone? Where did everyone go?" he asked

"Natsu.. you sure forgot right.. it's only one month later about the s-class exam" she said putting the cup from her hand

"Ah.. right I totally forgot.. so tell me.. who did become s-class mage?" he asked looking at the barmaid

"Gray.. Juvia then Gajeel " she said looking down

"Ah.. that was expected ..so how was the exams? How hard it was?"

"You really want to know.. ok I will tell you what happened 3 years ago when Gray became s-class mage"

Natsu stared at Mira excited about what is she going to tell him

"It was a deadly match.. between Gray and Juvia " Natsu's eyes widened it was strange for him to hear a thing like that.. Juvia who always loved Gray.. How can she lay a finger in him and she was his stalker

"I'm sure Juvia was trying to show Gray that she is strong , strong enough to fight her love.."

Natsu looked down about how did Juvia and him suffer 4 years ago..about the decision both Gray and Lucy took, Then Natsu raised his head" Then.. how did it end? How did Gray win?"

"Sadly.. Juvia broke her leg while fighting.. that's why it was Gray's chance to take the title of s-class mage.."

Natsu stared at the barmaid" I'm sure it was an amazing match" he said smiling

"I'm waiting for Gray to come back and I will be able to beat him"

.

.

.

.

.

**Sorry minna for not updating for a while.. I have exams and I'm really tired of them _ , but I will be able to update again next week I will finally get freedom**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

"Natsu.." a mysterious person called behind Natsu's back made Natsu automatically look at his back, he knew that voice. It's the voice that can't be forgot.. it was the Titania's voice. Natsu gave her a his toothy grin while Erza was still shocked an froze in her place. She just can't believe that the person in front of her is Natsu ` is that really him ` she asked herself

Natsu stood up to head for her as he is still smiling, she realized that he is coming to her then started to think, he arrive to her "Erza.. long time no see you " he said, then he found a punch hitting his face "Aaah" he screamed, Erza glared at the place he fell. Her eyes were full of anger and blame "You!" she went to Natsu an grabbed him from the shirt collar "Where have you been these years?!" she asked angrily

Natsu stared at her with blue face `Erza is Erza she never change ` he thought

"You cooled down now?!" the barmaid mage asked Erza who was sitting in front of her

"Ah.. for sure because I'm having my favorite strawberry cake" said Erza putting the piece in to her mouth. Erza was wearing blue dress with silver boot and her hair was tied to the back

Natsu looked at her and smile, she glance at him, "What are you smiling at?" she asked. ."He sat down and still looking at her " you haven't change at all" she glare at him

"But your face.. you become more beautiful" he said with sweat dropping down his face, she blushed as she looked to the other way "I-I d-dare you to say something like that again.. or I'm gonna tell Jellal to kill you" she said with super red face. Well Natsu wasn't the kind to tell a woman that she is pretty but you know, he might changed that's why Erza warned him before he step anyway wrong it wasn't like she wanted or she think Natsu wanted it but, nothing is impossible after all..

"Jellal.. why Jellal?!" He was astonished about what just the scarlet mage said she is talking about Jellal, he never heard her talking about him or even think about him. Well she can sometime think about him.. but she was hurt because he wasn't close to her

"My my Natsu.. I forgot to tell you.. Erza is married to Jellal"

Natsu's eyes widen as his mouth fell open, his sweat dropped as he kept staring at Mira "w-w-w-what are you s-s-saying?! " he asked in a shock

"Like Mira told you.. he proposed me two years ago" she smiled as she looked at the ring, Natsu looked down and raised both brows "how things changed since I left" he said

Erza paused a little then looked at the barmaid "yeah.. things changed" she said

"So.. how is Lucy and Gray together" he asked innocently he didn't have wish or hope for them to they are not together, Erza looked at him as she tried to say proper words in this situation

"Sorry to disappoint you.. Gray have been in away from 3 years" Natsu raised an eye brow as he looked to Mira " What do you mean away ?!"

"He took a mission 3 years ago just like you" she said, he looked at her instantly "then what about Lucy?" he asked

"They are still engaged" Erza answered looking at Mira, "then why didn't they get married they seemed so in love with each other " he said as Erza raised her brows, "no one know.. but they seem satisfied with this state" Mira answered and left to clean somewhere instead o the table

As she left, Erza stared at Natsu as she found him looking at the table, she raised her head, "you seem matured" she said putting a piece of the cake into her in to her mouth, Natsu suddenly looked at her with weary eyes as he tried to open them "hmm" he said, "don't tell me you slept" he laughed "no no, I'm not.. I'm a little tired that's all"

She looked at him "you don't mind seeing Lucy, do you?" she aske worriedly to see I he was still have the same affection of the past or not. Lucy, was a reason from a million reasons that Natsu left for.

He let out a laugh then he looked at Erza to stare at her eyes, he smiled. "you are really weird today Natsu" she blushed, "I'm sorry" he apologized , "I'm alright.. I've mature just like you said" he gave her a toothy grin

Erza stared at the dragon slayer he acted strangely, it was just like.. she don't know how to put the words, he changed an she is happy or that change, but.. she felt bad,she elt that there's something will ruin all of these things.

Erza sighed looking at the plate, she continued to eat .

Few minutes later.. Jellal arrived. He was wearing a white pants with T-shirt that covers with the rob he was wearing as the rob black. Jellal's hair wasn't like his old hair he cut it down to be short. It wasn't that bad or a handsome guy, he kept it like that because like it although she liked the long one two

Natsu narrowed his eyes trying to realize who is the guy standing in front of the door. Well, the hair cut wasn't the problem, the problem was in Natsu's memory he is forgetting people so fast even I he remembered their names he want remember their faces

"Ne.. Erza " he hit her in the shoulder, Erza glared at him "what do you want ?!" she asked trying to control her anger, "Who is guy over there?" he said pointing at Jellal's direction

Erza looked back as she raised an eyebrow " that's Jellal idiot" she stated as she stood up to go to Jellal direction "Ah Jellal.. " he went to greet him "I didn't know you because of you hair" he smiled, Erza fell down from how much can he lie, Jellal stared at Natsu "..Natsu that's you" said Jellal

"Yeah.. tadaima… and congratulation.. you won Erza's heart" both Erza and Jellal looked at him.

"Keep it.. it's hard to win a girl's heart" he smiled with a serious look in his eyes

`_Natsu_..`

**End of chapter**

**Sorry If it's short again I really get bored from writing this story -_-, it's just because I didn't reach the spot and also..I don't find a lot of people to like it, please don't forget to leave reviews, it kinda make me happy**

**Sayonara.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Natsu.. what will you do now?" Mira asked as she put the mug she was cleaning on the table, "I need to sleep.. I'm really tired" Natsu said yawning, "Huh.. it's strange for you to be tired Natsu" Erza stated as she looked to Natsu "did you lost your power or something?"she leaned to face him face- to-face "Nah.. I didn't!" he rose his voice, "hmm.. why can't we believe you" Mira smirked. "Stop teasing me, everyone!" Natsu whined ,"Hehe " Mira laughed

"Anyway.. I'm off" Natsu said while standing. Suddenly Erza felt herself dizzy and she felt like vomiting, she didn't know what's happening to her, she also felt the ground spin with her. Erza put her hand on her head as she closed her eyes trying to calm down a wasn't the first time she feel that feeling or being dizzy like that, but she don't want to make anybody worry about her. She was sitting beside Jellal in front of Mira and Natsu before he leave.

Erza tried to stand up and wished that she can, Jellal looked at Erza to find her up and walking away, "Erza?" Jellal called wondering what's the scarlet hair is gonna do. Erza didn't answer him "Erza" he called again.

Suddenly without any warning, Erza fall down fainting. Jellal hurried to her calling her name "Erza!", "Erza" Mira said hurrying to her to see what's wrong with the scarlet mage.

Natsu heard them calling Erza's name before he leave the guild, he twisted to the back to find the scarlet mage lying on the ground and people around her trying to wake her up, with afraid Jellal wishing that everything is alright.. he hurried to see Erza.

"Erza wake up.. Erza" Jellal said, Mira instantly brought some water to make her drink it. "Erza" Natsu called sitting on his knees. Erza woke up to face many people look at her with terrified look on their faces, she gave them a weak smile, then they made her stand up, "are you alright, do you feel any pain?" Jellal asked worriedly "Nah, don't worry about me.. I just-" she tried to stand up but when she stood she felt dizzy again and fell on Jellal's hand.

"Erza.. I think you have to go to _porlyusica_ -san" Mira suggested, "Nah.. I'm alright" she said as she made everyone stares at her "come on" Jellal looked at her"we have to go _porlyusica_". "I told you-" ,"Erza stop being a child" Erza's words was cut by Mira, Erza sighed "ok.. Mira come with me" she told Mira.

"You don't need me with you?" Jellal asked, "No.. I will be alright"

"Come on" Mira stated

Natsu watched the two mages leave the place, he was wondering what's wrong with his childhood friend, she always hated to make anybody worry about her. Natsu looked at Jellal "What's wrong?" he asked

Jellal was looking to the floor when he heard Natsu's question, he instantly looked at him "hmm?" he said, " I asked you what's wrong?"Natsu asked again. Jellal rose his head to look to the door then he sighed "I don't know, she has been like that for almost a week, but you know the Titania, always stubborn" he said sitting on the chair "I hope that she will be alright"

Natsu sat beside him " Erza always like that, she won't change"

With Mira and Erza

"Erza.. you are really alright?" Mira said walking on the street together with Erza, they were heading to _porlyusica_ and since the way is long they decided to chat, suddenly Erza stopped and looked to Mira, Mira stared at her wondering what will she say, Erza looked down with a blush ".. M-Mira.." she called, "yes, I'm hearing you" Mira stated. Erza lowered her head more and her head became super red.

"Erza! You are making me confused " Mira told Erza, she looked at her instantly, then put her hand on her shoulder "ok.. listen" she looked at her eyes "I-I might.. b-be p-p-pregnant", Mira froze in her place, she wasn't sure she heard right, she was just staring at the scarlet mage in front of her.

Mira's reaction made Erza confused and more embarrassed. "I-I think I didn't hear you.. well" Mira stated, "I told you.. I-I might be p-p-pregnant". "Erza.. I can't believe that!" Mira said happily " we will have a baby in the guild" Erza blushed more and more, her face became like her hair super red "lower your voice, I told you that I might be, I'm not sure yet"

Mira smiled at her "hehe.. I'm sure you will be"

In somewhere else

"Uhhh.. I'm so tired!" a girl with long blond hair to her waist and chocolate eyes stated. Lucy, she was wearing a white short sleeves T-shirt and black skirt with a boot which was also black, "You are right Lucy-san.. this mission was really tiring" a blue haired mage said. Wendy was wearing a red dress and her blue hair was tied to the back.

"Ne ne Charle.. do you want a fish?" a blue little cat holding a small fish handing it to a white small cat "Happy!.. I told you I don't like fish!" Charle said. After the rude words from Charle, Happy flew away sad and crying

"Happy.. don't go far" the blonde mage stated, "Charle stop being rude!" Wendy told Charle

'It's been five years already but still.. Happy and Charle didn't make a move..' Lucy thought, then she looked at the blue sky 'Gray, Natsu'

With Erza and Mira

"_porlyusica_-san.. come on tell us" Mira said, "can't you wait a little, you have been yelling since you came!" _porlyusica_ said looking to Mira

"Mira.. sit a little.. it's alright" Erza said looking at the demon

"Uhhh Erza I can't.. I'm so excited, wait until Jellal know" she said happily

Erza stayed silent a little looking to the ground and thinking, then suddenly her face became scarlet, "see, you are excited too" Mira giggled, "s-shut up" she said with a super red face

"Ladies.." _porlyusica_ called as she caught both Mira and Erza's attention "yes?" they said

"Congratulation.. you are pregnant" _porlyusica_ said

Mira jumped " I told you, Erza", Erza just stared at _porlyusica_ don't know what to say

"I'm.. pregnant!" that's all what she said

.

.

.

**.**

**. **

**End of chapter **

**Short again, please.. don't hate me, I really want to make a long one but.. I don't have a good excuse :D, I really get bored so fast :'(**

**So.. thanks for reviews last time, it kinda gave me hope :D**

**Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Natsu let out a small yawn, he was really very tired and sleepy, he didn't want to go home until Erza come back, he wants to know what's wrong with her, he even got more worried when he knew that she had been like that almost a week.

He sighed and rested his head back on the chair's back. "Why don't you go and sleep?" Jellal stated grabbing to mugs then he gave Natsu one, "I want to see Erza before I leave" Natsu said.

What Natsu said made Jellal stare at Natsu wondering why Natsu and Erza so close to each other like that, it was like they share the similar thing, they always talk to each other when they see each other not just now in the past, he knew from the rest of the guild members that they are so close, even when they were fighting with Jellal in the past.. Natsu was the one to protect Erza, ' maybe..' he thought, then suddenly he shook his head 'what am I thinking? Of course it can't be real' he then looked at Natsu who was half sleep ' and if it was.. it would be only in the past'

Few minutes later Erza and Mirajane came to tell everybody about the good news, their mood was really good they were laughing and chatting all the way to the guild, they even tried to imagine how their guild members will react after hearing that.

The two entered with a big smile on their faces, Mira looked at Erza and decided to leave her the chance to tell everybody. Jellal stood in front of Erza and behind him Natsu waiting for her to say anything "You are alright?" Jellal asked as he was really astonished and asking himself why she is smiling. Erza looked at him in the eyes and her smile got wider as his brows were raising more.

Natsu was standing and wishing from the scarlet mage to say what she wants already, he really was tired and half sleep, he knew from her smile that there was nothing with her so he just wished the moment that Erza talk in come already in order to let him go and sleep.

"Jellal.." Erza spoke, she made Jellal and the rest of the guild looks at her waiting her answer, she smiled and smiled her smile didn't want to leave her face just like the child who just got a present from his parents (strange, right? xP).

For a reason Erza just stopped smiling in front of her husband she went closer to him then grabbed his hand then smile again. 'This film is not gonna end' Natsu thought looking to the other way. Erza looked back to Mira who was standing behind Jellel closer to Macao, Mira smiled at the scarlet mage " Do your best, Erza" she whispered.

Erza looked back at Jellal smiling "Jellal.. I'm.. p-pregnant" she whispered the last part but luckily he heard, Jellal stared at Erza not knowing if he heard right or wrong, Erza's face was red and she was looking down.

"What?!" Natsu entered the conversation "I didn't hear what you said just now, repeat again" he told her, Erza took a deep breath "Minna.." she said "I'm.. I'm pregnant" she finally said it holding Jellal's hand.

"What?!" Natsu asked astonished "You are pregnant with a child?!" he asked stupidly or you can say he was making a little joke. "Of course you idiot, I'm pregnant with a child not monster" She said blushing she didn't know why she is blushing, but she blushed at Natsu's joke.

"My my, Erza you said it" Mira stated as she heard all the guild cheering and drinking, that made Erza glad and happy, she looked then at Natsu who went to the bar bringing a mug of beer waving it high "We will have a new monster in the guild, congratulation minna " he said with his usual grin, Erza just smiled at him and laughed she wasn't in the mood to pick with him a fight or anything she just wants to spend the a happy day with everyone Erza sank in the thoughts of being a mother, her dream finally is going to become true, she always wished that thing from her heart, her first dream was to be a wife to Jellal and they got married and her second wish is finally to become true. Erza always loved children and she always wished to have one even when she was young. Six years ago, when she saw Bisca having a three years old daughter she was jealous, now she made it this far.

Erza's thoughts and her own world was cut by a squeeze from Jellal's hand to her hand, she remembered now that she is still holding his hands and didn't see his reaction yet "Jellal.." she called, Jellal looked at her eyes and felt his tears coming down, she was surprised about that, "J-Jellal?" she called him again.

Jellal lowered his head down he just didn't want her to see his tears, Erza just stayed silent in order not to disturb his moment and they were still holding hands. Jellal and Erza were standing in the middle of the guild hearing the cheers around them and Natsu who was shouting happily he was half sleep from a moment ago, Natsu is Natsu he never changes.

"I'm so happy" Jellal said between sobs, that made Erza instantly look at him because of his shaky voice, he then looked at her and smiled "I'm going to become a father" he said then he wrapped his hand around Erza. Erza, in a surprise her eyes widened then she recovered quickly an returned the hug "You will be a great one" she whispered in his ear making sure to make him hear it and also not making the other hear it.

Suddenly two girls entered the guild one blonde and the other was blue of course you can tell that they were Lucy and Wendy arrived from the mission to face the husband and wife hugging in the middle of the guild, Wendy's reaction made her blush obverse Lucy she was excited for something "Erza!" she called.

The couple broke the hug and all the guild went silent to look to the blonde and the blue haired mage standing on the door. "My my Lucy, Wendy you came back" Mira looked at them "Welcome back" she stated.

Natsu stopped what he was doing to stare at the blonde standing on the door 'She is her' he thought and stared in her chocolate brown eyes he just believed in these eyes no one except Lucy has one, and her smell still the same, her very blonde hair, she changed its style and made it more longer but still the rank of his golden color is still the same.

He then was cut by her voice asking Erza and staring at the scarlet mage."What? good news right?" Lucy asked wanting to know what they were hugging, crying and the rest of the guild chatting and cheering happily, Erza looked at Lucy and smiled "Yeah, I'm pregnant" Lucy looked at Erza happily "I told you, you have to believe me when I tell you something" she stated proudly. Erza smiled back at the blonde girl as Lucy made her way to give her a friendly hug saying congrats, "Congratulation Erza-san" Wendy stated.

Mira came to join them in their cheerful moment "Hey, I have another good news too" she said excited, Lucy looked at the barmaid who was standing in front of her, she wondered what she is talking about and what's the good news that she was talking about.

"Here" she smiled widely pointing at the fire mage the pink haired dragon slayer, Lucy's eyes widened she haven't seen the dragon slayer for five years already, that's true he has different features is his face and he his hair more longer but he is still Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. She really missed him, she missed his chatting with her, his laughter, she even missed his existence in her house and kicking him out she wanted him to come back no matter what. Five years ago he left with a heavy heart and pain inside his heart because he didn't take Happy with him, that day was his worst day in all of his life leaving the guild for this journey is just the worst kind of pain he have ever had.

"Na..tsu" Lucy's thoughts was cut by the blue cat's voice who was standing close to her, she then looked to the fire mage to find him rubbing the back of his head.

Natsu didn't find the perfect words to say to his friends standing in front of him, especially Lucy and Happy. "Umm.." he started looking down " I don't know what I should say.. but" he looked up again "I think… I should say.. I'm home" he gave them a weak smile wishing that everything end quickly.

Suddenly Natsu found the blue cat running towards him and jumping on his chest crying "Natsuuuuuu.. I missed you" Happy cried.

Natsu was shocked about what Happy had just done, he thought he would kill him or ignore his existence when he see him but all the thoughts went wrong, he hugged him, cried and told him how he missed him just like a little child. Natsu smiled a weak smile at Happy's reaction and touched his head softly.

Everyone was touched by Natsu's reaction; he was just like a big father who was patting his son's head in order to make him stop crying, that time they felt like Natsu had really matured and he knows well how to deal with things . Happy rose his head to face Natsu while tears still rolling down his cheeks "W-welome home" he whined.

After a moment of crying, Happy let Natsu and sat down on the table to make the rest of the team meet and greet him. Natsu walked over the two mages and a white cat. "Natsu-san welcome back, I missed you" Wendy stated smiling widely. Natsu looked at the blue haired mage "Oh Wendy you grew up now and you look really pretty" he said smiling "and Charle.. you and Happy just look the same" he told her, "Ah.. and you look a bit different and that long hair good on you" she stated. Well, it was her first time to say something that good.

After that Natsu looked at the blonde mage in front of him and smiled "You don't plan in greeting me, Luce" he said. Lucy returned the smile, he is Natsu after all, he never changes "Welcome back, Natsu Dragneel" She stated calling Natsu's full name, Natsu gave her his usual grin "Thank you, Lucy Heartfilia".

.

.

.

.

**End of chapter**

**Sorry for the late. Well, I don't have any good reasons -_-**

**Anyways, please tell me your opinions about this chapter, I really felt like my method of writing this chapter was really good, I hope you liked it O_O **

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Sayonara **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter15

"Ne, Natsu" Happy called the pink haired guy with a small yawn eating his fish which he holds between hands, "What is that" Natsu asked with half open eyes sweeping the dust from the ground. Natsu and Happy returned to their home, to get a surprise that was for sure the entire house is dusty and dirty. Natsu that time felt his vein pop. He was really sleepy, very sleepy. But, there was no escape way, he will just clean and clean. "Uhhh" he said disappointed from all the work he had been working "Natsu, how was your mission?" the blue cat spoke.

Natsu removed the bed cover to wash it in the bathroom "It was good" he answered, he stayed silent for seconds "Happy" he called catching the blue cat's attention, Happy looked at him leaving what he was doing "What?"

Natsu looked at him confused ".. Ne, tell me" he said "How did Lucy react when… Gray left?" he asked, Happy looked at him he was going to answer, but he felt like asking Natsu something before answering "Why? Why do you ask Natsu?" he asked

Natsu looked down clearing his throat while cleaning the bed from the dust "I want to know how Lucy reacted.." he stopped "She is my friend after all". Happy looked at Natsu "She wasn't happy about it, but.. she refused to prevent him to go since it's his life" the blue cat stated.

Natsu stayed silent, for him Gray was an idiot, if he was really in love with Lucy, he would do anything for her. Natsu didn't know what's wrong with him? He might be sad since that day but… he don't want to lose them. He just admitted that he lost Lucy and her love a long ago. He might still carrying a lot for her but, he just don't want to ruin their lives

He returned to his work but he went to look at Happy again "How did you know that?" he asked. Happy entered the fish which he was eating inside of his mouth "I was living in Lucy's house" he stated.

.

Next day~~

Lucy opened the window of her apartment to face the weak wind hit her white skin, it was very beautiful at the morning. She stood and both her hands in her waist looking at the people walking on the street ground. Her face was kinda sad, her expression was depressed but she kept smiling, she was also still angry of both Natsu and Gray, not only Gray made her angry because he left. That's true she never showed her expression in front of the rest of the guild when Gray left, but… she had a fight with him.

Flashback~

That day she was standing in front of Gray in her apartment there was a long fight between them but after that they kept silent looking at the ground "Ne Gray" she called him making Gray look at her "You, Natsu and the rest in Fairy Tail were always saying that guild is your home" Gray shivered as she said that, Lucy looked at him with teary eyes "then why? why do you want to leave your home and go" Gray was going to spoke but his words was cut "Don't tell me that you will return" she said in severity.

Gray looked back to the ground, he didn't want that, Lucy was making it hard for him. He always planned from a young age that he will leave for along mission when he will become s-class mage but putting Lucy in this situation wasn't expected.

Lucy somehow felt like she was an obstacle, she looked down for some seconds then she looked up again "Gray" she called while crying, Gray instantly looked at her. "You may think it's your life and it's not my business to butt in it" she stared at him in eyes "But… because I'm your fiancé I don't want you to leave"

He looked with regret into her eyes "But" she continued, "I won't be an obstacle on your life" she took off the ring in her finger.

Gray stood frozen, she was really making it hard for her, why does she do that to him. Seeing the ring in front of him, the ring he gave her a year ago in her hand was making his heart aching "For me it was beautiful year" she said smiling.

Gray stood in front of her can't say anything, he was shocked that Lucy said something like that, one tear fall from him. Lucy looked at him, she didn't know what should she say or do. Lucy then was pulled in a hug with Gray, a tighter one.

"I don't want to be away from you, Lucy" he stated, tears falling on her neck, it was warm tears even so his body was cold "I don't want us separate" he sobbed "I-I love you Lucy!".

Lucy pulled away looking at his teary eyes, it was her first time to find him with that much feelings and hurt. Gray looked at her in eyes then grabbed her hand to put the ring its place "Don't take off that ring again Lucy!" he put the ring "I will stay, I will stay with you" he hugged her again.

That time Lucy felt pain in her heart more, she didn't want to as a burden, she didn't want him to leave his dream for her. After moments of thinking, Lucy pulled away looking at Gray's eyes "I don't want to" she said, Gray froze in his place.

Lucy left her place and went to sit in the bed "What? What you don't want?" he asked nervously "I don't want you to leave your dream for staying with me" she stated.

Gray didn't know what should he do "Look Gray, I don't want to be an obstacle" she looked at her ring "I don't want to regret that in the future, or you do" she looked back at him.

"Then…? " Gray said, Lucy smiled and looked at the ground "Then…". Lucy stood up and pulled him in a surprise hug "I will keep the ring" Gray pulled back to look into her eyes but she stopped him "I will wait you until you achieve your dream" she stated.

That made Gray happy, he pulled away looking at her eyes "You proved to me how much you love me, Gray" she stated, a light blush appeared in his cheeks "Thank you" she smiled and gave him a kiss in his cheeks "It's my turn to prove to you how much I love you" she stated.

.

End Flashback~

Lucy shook her head because of the memory, she missed that idiot after all, she looked away she felt like something is missing, 'Yeah, that's right Happy' she thought then remembered that he told her yesterday that he will stay along with Natsu. Natsu was making it easy for her because the past 5 years she didn't eat fish than 3 or 4 times, thanks to Happy.

She really missed Natsu too, that Natsu they are seeing is not the Natsu they know from 5 years ago, that's true that he grew up and matured, but she can't deny the fact that she missed that idiot from 5 years ago. Well, Natsu didn't change just in these 5 years but, he had changed even before. She thought many times about what made him change like that, but every time she fails on that. She sighed entering her kitchen. Five years ago, Natsu stopped coming to her apartment, she was kinda happy that he won't annoy her again but kinda sad that she can't understand the reason from him to stop visiting her, more like, she think that she can't understand Natsu anymore.

Since she got engaged and they stopped talking like old days, like closest friends, she really feels strange around him. Now, she Concludes that Natsu the one who push her away, to make her stay away from him. She decided to talk with him and be close to him to understand how he feels.

'Natsu..'

.

.

.

**End of the chapter **

**Sorry for the Graylu moment but I think it was necessary to be in the story. I think this chapter was a little boring, I will try to make the next one better.**

**Sayonara **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter16

Natsu swung the hammock right and left. He was wearing black shirt and short sleeved red jacket, his pants color was white and long black boot. He was sinking in deep thoughts. He has reached here a week ago and he didn't take a mission since that. He sighed rubbing the back of his head making his hair all messy, the long hair was really tiring sometime. That's right it makes you cool but it's tiring to tease it.

There was a lot o things happened while he wasn't here, he didn't understand anything until now from a week ago! Jellal and Erza are married, Gray left, Juvia, Gajeel an s-class mages, Erza is pregnant!

He took some time to recover from these things, he sighed standing up. 'I have became stronger…' he thought, he looked down 'stronger, but not to overcome the pain of love' that's right, Natsu was strong to defeat anything, even Erza… but he lost along ago to love which made him to stop in his place not moving forward or try to find a new love and that was for sure really hard for him.

Natsu sighed and got down from the hammock "I have to take a mission" he yelled "I can't stay around here" he messed up again in his long hair.

"Mira-san" Lucy entered the guild from the door wearing a yellow dress and white boots, her hair was on hair shoulder not tying it with any ties. "Ohayo" she greeted the barmaid. "Ah, Lucy ohayo" Mira greeted back with a smile. Lucy found the blue cat sitting on table eating a fish as usual "Happy" she called catching the blue cat's attention, Happy looked at her with the fish inside of his mouth. Lucy sat down in front of him "Where's Natsu?" she asked "Isn't he suppose to be with you?" he removed the fish "That guy is lazy" he stated.

Lucy sighed resting her back on the chair's back. It was rarely to see Natsu around here since he came, he was like he was recharging what he lost in his journey of sleeping or laziness. She sighed rubbing her neck.

Suddenly Natsu with a small bag on his shoulder came along to the guild entering the door. They were all shocked because he finally decided to go in a mission. Erza stood up looking at "You finally decided to go in a mission" she said.

"Yes, I felt bored" he told her as he went to check the normal quests. Suddenly he found Lucy popped near him, he jumped from surprise. Lucy stared at him then smiled "You are going in a mission" she asked.

"Yes" he looked back at the board. Lucy put her hand behind her back scanning the board with him "Ah, look here" she pointed at the mission of 700.000 jewels. Natsu grabbed the quest reading it 'Defeating the monster' it said.

"That's pretty good" Natsu stated, Lucy smiled as she waited for him to speak again. Natsu was a little confused from asking her to come along, Lucy was his pain after all, but Natsu wanted to act normal.

"Wana tag…?" he finally decided to act normal. Lucy looked at him "Yes, I really need to pay my rent, ya know" she smiled. "Ok, I will wait for you in the train station" he smiled back as she left to pack her bag and he left to take the approval.

Erza watched him closely and realized how he wants to act normal and decide to throw the past in the back. As Natsu left the place with Happy to head to the station, Erza followed him.

"Erza" Natsu said after smelling the smell of the scarlet mage "What are you doing here?" he asked curiously. "Walking" that was her answer "Happy, you won't pack your bag too?" she stated trying to push the blue cat away to talk with the salamander alone "Ah, right" Happy flew "Natsu, come on let's go" Natsu was about to answer but Erza stopped him.

"He have to go to the station" she looked up at Happy "What if Lucy came and didn't find both of you" then Happy left to go to pack. Natsu looked at Erza impressed about how she can deal with the things she wants to do. He wasn't an idiot he understood what really she wants from him.

"I think you solved your anger problem" Erza looked at him from the corner of her eyes "What does that mean?" Natsu sat down on chair in front of him letting Erza to face his back "I mean" he started "You didn't have to act like that with Happy" he looked at her "The Erza I know will just kick him and doesn't care".

Erza sat down beside him "So, you know what I want?" Natsu looked to the other direction "You asked week ago, didn't you?" Natsu spoke. "That's right I did spoke" Erza stated "But I need to know if it's okay to go with her in a mission" Natsu raised an eyebrow "You are acting like my mother" he said.

"You!" Erza shouted. "Ok, I'm sorry" he apologized "But I'm totally fine, see" he looked at her. She stared at his face realizing a different person from five years ago, he had many scars and he made his hair longer. She wondered how his chest was since his face was full of injuries.

At the same time, Jellal was moving from the same street to get surprise about the two of them sitting down on the couch and chatting happily, laughing and smiling. Normally, Erza wasn't like that even when he is around. He was always trying to make her happy, but he thinks Natsu was the best one to make her happy, after all.

Erza twisted her head to get to face him "Jellal" she said smiling "You came back" Jellal was in a mission and just returned back. Jellel waved his hand for them and smiled.

….

In the train station.

"Lucy is late" Natsu spoke with the small bag in his shoulder crossing his arms beside him the blue cat standing carrying his small green bag. Happy looked up at the pink haired guy "It's no helping, the girls are always like that" he said.

"I'm soooorry" the blonde came running towards them apologizing. She bent down to her knees panting and breathing heavily "I'm really sorry guys, I was taking a shower and I didn't feel the time" said Lucy.

Natsu gave her a weak smile "Yosh, shall we go?" he asked amending the bag on his shoulder. They went all together inside the train sitting on the cabin. "It's been ages I didn't ride the train to go to a mission" Natsu said lifting the window to open.

Lucy sat in front of Natsu and Happy left him the place near the window in order if he felt motion sickness. Natsu sat down looking at the people walking in the train station, he really missed this he missed going in missions with his old team he missed sitting and chatting for hours. He missed himself. He looked at the blonde to find her looking from the window, Natsu didn't want to be like that he just wanted to forget, he wanted himself not to care. He wished to have a heartless, cold self. But, he wasn't like that, his heart always moved to the smallest things of course he would move for something like that. His heart started aching until the train moved. It was like a savior for him. Now, he will be busy in vomiting than focus in his heart aching.

He just wants to get rid of these feelings.

..

.

.

.

.

**.**

**End of the chapter**

**Sorry for the late, I had writer's block _**

**Read, enjoy and review**

**sayonara**


End file.
